


Love in the Dark

by HPfanonezillion



Series: 25 Inspired [8]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: 25 inspired, Adele - Freeform, Love in the dark, M/M, Secret Relationship, adele inspired, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Most of their dates were done in secret. Or at least conducted as though they were just friends. Unless there was an easily accessed bathroom."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> My first bit of Sense8 fanfiction. This is inspired by the song Love in the Dark by Adele. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Happy reading!

Hernando had been enamored with Lito's charm from the moment they had met. And today was no different. He had hired a private chef to cook them a lavish meal in his apartment. It was a beautiful apartment with all the modern amenities a rich actor could have.

Most of their dates were done in secret. Or at least conducted as though they were just friends. Unless there was an easily accessed bathroom.

The chef served them and then returned to the kitchen quickly. Lito watched the man leave the room and then leaned forward. "Hernando, I want you to live with me."

"Is that smart?" Hernando asked, his eyes flicking toward the closed kitchen door, listening to the clatter of pots and pans.

Lito shrugged. "Lots of people have roommates."

"But I won't just be your roommate." Hernando pointed out.

"Of course not." Lito placed his hand on top of Hernando's. "I love you." He whispered.

"This is the closest we can get to showing it, though, right?" Hernando turned his hand over and squeezed Lito's hand. "A roommate?"

"You and I will know you're more than that."

Hernando sat back and pulled his hand out from under Lito's. "I don't know, Lito."

"I can't give you anything else." Lito pleaded. "I could lose my career. But I do love you, Hernando. Very much. And I want to see you every day. Fall asleep with you every night. Not sneak into public toilets."

Hernando snorted. "All right."

"All right?"

"Yes, Lito, I'll move in. Be your roommate."

Lito shook his head. "My boyfriend. Here, we have no secrets. There will be no need for them."

Hernando smiled and lifted Lito's hand to his mouth. "No secrets." He promised.


End file.
